Sunday Morning
by ScuroAngelo
Summary: Heero thinks about how Duo left, and Duo wonders if he made the right decision in leaving. 1x2


**Pairings**-1x2x1

**Disclaimer**- Yes I own Gundam Wing. That is why I am writing pathetic FANFICTION and posting it. That is why I have to save up $100.00 to go to dance camp. Right. I don�t own Gundam Wing, and I don�t own Sunday Morning. That belongs to Maroon 5. Gundam Wing belongs to the author. Duh. Now I think about it, this whole thing was a horrible waste of time.

**Warning**- This is a SHOUNEN AI or YAOI fic! It has GUY/GUY pairings! If you don�t like it, don�t read it!

**A/N**- This is the fourth and final of a series fic I have been writing. To get the whole concept, you should read "The Reason", "Numb", and "Leave". Thank you! Please read and review, flames are welcomed (and expected), I love to burn things! Finally! A 3rd person fic! I think this one sucks� but hey, hope you enjoy!

_**-Sunday Morning-**_

_"Sunday morning rain is falling _

_Steal some covers share some skin _

_Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable _

_You twist to fit the mold that I am in"_

A lost looking teen sat strumming a beautiful electric guitar, holding the instrument with as much love as if it was a child. He played the notes softly, and sung along just as quietly. He was obviously lost in thought. Ever since Duo had left, around one month ago, Heero had gotten more and more attached to the possessions his lover had left behind. But the thing he loved most was the guitar Duo had played so much. Heero had taken to sitting down for hours, just playing that old guitar. If he closed his eyes, he could pretend that it was Duo plucking the notes with such care.

_"But things just get so crazy living life gets hard to do _

_And I would gladly hit the road get up and go if I knew _

_That someday it would lead me back to you _

_That someday it would lead me back to you"_

Another boy, looking equally lost and unhappy wandered along the muddy side streets, headed towards an apartment building. It had gotten to the point where Duo was having nightmares about his Heero every night. His heart was hurting so much, and thinking about the decision he had made made him feel so stupid sometimes. All Duo had to do was remember the night he left, tears forming in his eyes, hearing Heero's small, childish voice plead "Don't leave me. I need you." He remembered that when he had kissed him, Heero's and his tears had mingled and left a salty taste on his lips. Shaking his head, trying to forget his doubts, he continued walking.

_"That may be all I need _

_In darkness he is all I see _

_Come and rest your bones with me _

_Driving slow on Sunday morning _

_And I never want to leave"_

Heero laid down the guitar and picked up a picture. It was from a five months ago, a picture of Duo and his guitar, Duo's arm slung around Heero's shoulder. Duo had always used to laugh when he saw that picture, Heero never knew why but he loved it so much. Often after looking at it, the braided boy would give him an affectionate smile and kiss. Inspecting his lover's entrancing violet eyes, the boy sighed. As usual Duo's smiling face was the highlight of the photograph; Heero felt Duo deserved so much more than someone who was so wrapped up in his work he didn't even have time to eat with his lover. The cobalt eyed boy hoped the only person he had ever loved could find someone to make him happy.

_"Fingers trace your every outline _

_Paint a picture with my hands _

_Back and forth we sway like branches in a storm _

_Change the weather still together when it ends"_

Duo lifted his head and looked up at the tall apartment building looming above his head. He thought about Heero. The first time Heero kissed him, Heero's icy cold glare thawing as he looked at Duo, his adorably mussy hair, his sparkling blue eyes speaking volumes all at once and showing his true feelings and emotions. The braided boy felt so stupid! "I never should've left." He whispered inaudibly. He turned around, and headed the other way.

_"That may be all I need _

_In darkness he is all I see _

_Come and rest your bones with me _

_Driving slow on Sunday morning _

_And I never want to leave"_

Heero bit his lip, attempting to stop the tears from slipping out of his eyes. It wasn't only the fact that Duo was gone, it was thinking, 'Is he okay?" "Where did he go?" "Will I ever see him again?" "Why did he lie to me?" He remembered the last words Duo had said to him before he left "Hush love. You're okay. I need you too." Heero remembered too many things, the sound of Duo's soft sobs, the feel of Duo's tears on his cheek, Duo's thin, cool fingers brushing back his hair, the sound of his lovely, musical voice... He missed him so much.

_"But things just get so crazy living life gets hard to do _

_Sunday morning rain is falling and I'm calling out to you _

_Singing someday it'll bring me back to you _

_Find a way to bring myself home to you"_

Duo felt something come back to his face that hadn�t been there for a LONG time. He felt a smile. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea�

"One ticket to Earth please." He asked the man at the ticket booth. Handing the man the right amount of cash he stepped onto the shuttle. Before a short bout of cheerful laughter, he murmured "Screw Hilde." He was going home.

_"And you may not know _

_That may be all I need _

_In darkness he is all I see _

_Come and rest your bones with me _

_Driving slow?"_

A day later, Heero reached out to grab his guitar. He softly sang through a song, Sunday Morning, that he had first heard on one of Duo's oldies stations. He had fallen in love with the song shortly after Duo left. After he plucked the ending notes he looked over at the calendar. Exactly one month ago, Duo had left. Was there any point in hoping anymore? The phone rang, but he failed to pick it up. He had turned the answering machine off also, around the 50th "are you okay, Heero?" message. Heero really loved the guys, but rubbing it in wasn't helping. He was thinking about it too much already.

Heero had so much on his to-do list. He had laundry, dishes, grocery shopping, getting a new job and many other chores that he didn't really care about up until now. If Duo really wasn't coming back, he'd just have to force himself to live with it. Out of all the things Duo had taught him, the most valuable was that life has its problems but that doesn't mean you can just stop living. You have to go on.

XX-XX

Duo clenched his fists and walked through the large pink gates and into the building. Walking into a florescent pink waiting room he said, "Excuse me ma'am. May I please speak to Heero Yuy?" The elderly secretary (who, thankfully, was wearing a faded blue top and skirt) looked over her shoulder at him.

"I'm sorry dear. Mr. Yuy hasn't been here in a while, if you'd like to find out where he's gone I'm sure you can ask Miss Darlian. She's in the first room on the left, second story." Forehead creased with worry, Duo turned and sped down the hallway, yelling a quick "Thank You!" over his shoulder. Why the hell would Heero stop coming to work? He couldn't even remember a day he had been late... With the exception of those first few weeks into the relationship when both boys had forgotten their surroundings and were to caught up in love to think about anything else.

"Miss Relena? When did Heero stop coming to work?" Duo asked upon reaching Relena�s office, opening the door with out even bothering to knock. Relena sniffed, and went back to working.

"Relena. I am serious here. If you don't tell me now, I refuse to take the blame for my actions." Duo sent a death-glare that Heero would've been proud of to the former queen of the world. Looking at the calendar uneasily, Relena answered bitterly,

"He quit a month ago, yesterday." Snatching the calendar from Relena's hands he questioned,

"When! Why!" Relena gave him a puzzled glance.

"I don't know! Sometime in the early morning. He said, and I quote, 'I have more important things in my life than you Miss Relena. I quit.'" Duo covered his mouth in shock.

"Oh... God..." he whispered before dashing out of the office. The only thing that was going through his mind was, "He quit for me! And I LEFT!"

XX-XX

Heero looked around the sparkling clean house. Only one more thing on his 'list' he had to take care of. Getting a job. That one shouldn�t be TOO difficult. He could always go back and work for Relena... Was he crazy! Over his dead body would he work for HER again! She was the cause for all his problems! At least that's what he liked to tell himself... The ringing of the phone interrupted the chocolate haired boy's musings, and sighing Heero reached down to pick it up; maybe it was someone answering the add he had placed on the Internet.

"Yes? Yuy residence."

"Hello, This is Lincoln Combs. I read your add in the paper, and I need someone to work on my security team. Do you think you could do that?" An elderly man answered.

"Where is the job's location, and what is the pay?" were Heero's first questions. It didn't really matter to him, the only reason he stayed on earth was for his Duo, but it would be nice to know if he was moving before hand. The payment wasn't much of a worry either, Relena's job and the end of the war had left him with plenty of money in the bank.

"I live on L4, do you think you could come? We will discuss the other details once you arrive." Quatre and Trowa lived there. But Duo loved Earth so much! He'd said he loved everything being real, not man-made. And the rain. Yet Duo was gone, and this was a promising offer... Before he could answer someone knocked on the door. Quite frantically, he noted.

"Please wait, sir, I have to get the door." Heero replied. Setting the phone on the coffee table, Heero went to open the front door... And there was Duo. He was looking up at Heero out of frantic violet eyes, and he was soaked from head to toe from running through the pouring rain. Heero just stood there and stared at him.

"Damn. Maybe I shouldn't-" But he was cut off as Heero grabbed him, pulled him in the apartment, slammed the door, said a quick "I'm sorry. I can't, sir.", hung up the phone, and kissed the soaked boy in front of him like there was no tomorrow. Heero was greatly pleased when he found his lover kissing him back with just as much fervor. When they both had to come up for breath, Heero looked Duo straight in the eye and said softly,

"You shouldn't have come back? Never say that. Dammit, Duo, you're the one thing I can't live without! I've missed you so much... I love you?" He bit his lip, the last statement had been more of a... question. And then� Heero smiled for the first time in over a month as Duo wrapped his arms around the other boy's waist, kissed him softly, and buried his face into Heero's neck, reveling in the sweet and greatly missed scent that was characteristic to his beautiful lover. And in a very soft whisper he said,

"I love you, too"

Owari


End file.
